


Players

by cyus (cruentum)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputation, F/M, Wings, implied Merlin/Gwaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentum/pseuds/cyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine knows he shouldn't be there because she wasn't with them so she was against them. Arthur's demonstration had been clear enough and she had the scars to prove it, the devious glint in her eyes too. Angels, what can you do. But he found himself drawn back to her just to go for a bit of slice of life that wasn't the day-to-day of patrols and a drink after work. Who even cared about the bigger picture? Certainly not him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Players

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Merlin summerpornathon](summerpornathon.livejournal.com) round 3: non-human creatures.

As far as fucks went, it got the job done. Come in a bit of tissue on the side of the bed already, now a hint of sweat for good measure, and she had his name on her lips. Gwaine wasn't asking for much. Cock still in hand, he pressed himself into her a second time, rubbing his face between the stumps on her back. They took comfort in the familiarity when it was all mechanics and glossing over how much they jarred. She laughed for him, moaned sometimes, and he bit around her shoulderblades until she tightened on his cock.

He was comfortably numb. He knew he was drinking too much when he should be on the force driving the car with the wailing sirens to replace the crash and burn in his own life. Instead he was here, in the middle of a disaster of bad choices and worse decisions, a seedy little motel on the side of the road while his mobile was brimming with messages from M and Arthur, for different reasons entirely (one he fucked, one who fucked him over all too often in the name of Something Bigger).

"That's good, yeah?" he whispered into her ear as he ground himself into her.

During their first fuck, the feathers wrapped in a plastic shopping bag in her duffel had spanned in wings from her back, rasping over his bare skin, collecting his sweat, seducing him with a bit of angelic come-on, nevermind the side of devious masterplan. They'd been scratchy on his arse, scratchier as they tried to go for a bit of adventure a little deeper (M's come from their fuck on patrol had still been sliming him up good, and she went right in, messing herself up in a bit of a reverse butterfly as he was pulsing inside her).

She'd told him about heaven, and it had seemed a pretty sweet deal until Arthur had pulled him aside later and hammered home the message about hell, ominous warning and full-body pushes up against the wall as the rest of them had watched in a half circle. They'd all sworn allegiance, fierce binding magic words and whispers included, full moon, bone of the deceased and a sprinkle of fairy dust (M, again), but the bonds tore at his wrists like cheap no-good bondage and she was so many times sweeter, even now.

He should be in a car putting on the sirens. He should have a sword and drive it right between her shoulderblades, between the stumps left over where Arthur had held her down and hacked off her wings for a message -- but instead Gwaine pushed deeper into her and moaned into that exact same spot. Tasting familiarity, tasting a little of the fucked up kind of love that only mercy really brought.

His phone was ringing again, and she moaned to cover it. He'd sworn to this, sworn to kill her this time, proving his allegiance to the brotherhood (meaning his worth other than being the life of every party), but her pussy was so sweet and her moans so desperate. And much like he lost himself in his drink, he lost himself in this.

"I won't tell anyone," he whispered into the side of her face, and ignored the glint in her eye. Saw it, ignored it, only fucked her deeper, rutting against her until they were both moaning too hard to think.

She turned them and rode him, her pussy clenching on his cock as he cupped each stump in one hand and set the pace for the fuck. He watched her face and saw the faces of his brothers swimming around him, then saw the wings she didn't have anymore and the plan she was no doubt hatching in her little mind as he played right into it.

But he thrust up into her and couldn't make himself stop. He just kept fucking. And fucking. And fucking up. Life, eh? He'd need a drink after.


End file.
